


Can we please....Daddy?

by Shelby46



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Making Love, Marriage, Older Characters, Oral Sex, RPF, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby46/pseuds/Shelby46
Summary: After 20 years of marriage, Kit's wife Jessica discovers something online she is desperate to try. But will her husband be willing to dominate her the way she needs him to?“So, you want me to put this on you?” he asked raising the collar in the air"





	Can we please....Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to do a Daddy Kink fic for awhile so here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

Jessica spent the afternoon shopping. She had something on her mind and that was the best way for her to work through it. Despite staying low, she dodged a few cameras as she entered her last store of the day. They had likely followed her from the house. Being married to an award winning actor and producer came with it's perks and it's hassles. The shop seemed to be a simple lingerie store but she had done her research and knew downstairs they carried a very different kind of merchandise.

She and Kit had just celebrated their twentieth wedding anniversary last week. It was a small affair thrown by friends and their 18 year old son Alexander. He was about to graduate and insistent on following in his father's footsteps, he applied and was accepted to one of the most prestigious drama schools in London. Of course Kit had more humble beginnings but he pushed Alexander use all the resources he had (aka the fact that they could afford it) to get off on a better foot. As their son very much took after his father in looks and talent, Jessica did not think he would have any troubles.

She entered the house and found him on the sofa, glasses slid down his nose all his attention on the papers in front of him

“Hey” he called at her not looking up “Did you have any trouble?”

“No it was fine” she said as she made her way upstairs to the bedroom with her purchases. There was a time when they first married and at the height of his career, that she needed security whenever she left the house. But things had calmed down immensely for them. Although Kit still did the occasional film, most of his professional effort was put towards producing now.

Her eyes lingered on the display case she set up that held all of Kit's awards. If he had his way they would all be boxed up in a storage closet somewhere but she put her foot down. The compromise was to set them up in the bedroom so at least guests would not be subjected to the sight when they came over. She looked over the shelves realizing they needed dusting. His Young Hollywood Award and Golden Derby were on the bottom shelf. The next shelf held his Giffoni Experience Award. After being nominated twice he finally won an Emmy for his work on the final season of Game of Thrones as well as a SAG. They set on the second shelf. He had also been nominated for an Academy Award for The Life and Death of Jon F Donovan but it would take another 5 years for him to win his Oscar. It gleamed proudly from the top shelf.

Turning from the shelf and opening the closet, she walked in and stuffed her packages towards the back behind her jewelry chest only taking one small bag with her. She sat on the bed and grabbed her phone sending a text to her best friend Rebecca

_I bought it. About to take it downstairs and show him. Wish me luck_

Rebecca had been unexpectedly widowed 2 years ago and had since immersed herself in the online world. She made friends all over the world and discovered a database of fiction stories written by fans of movies, television and graphic novels. Apparently, there was a plethora of stories about Kit and his various characters. Rebecca sent her some links but she refused to read them. Jessica asked her friend if she had read them and didn't really believe her when she said no.

One night about a month ago while she was browsing the site, she came across a tag she had not seen before. Daddy Kink it said. Out of curiosity, she clicked on the tag and began to read the stories. It turned out that it was not at all what she had expected. By the time she had read several works, her panties were soaking wet. Unfortunately, Kit was out of town doing some promotional work. She reached in her bedside drawer for her Rabbit vibrator shaking in anticipation. She got up on her knees on the bed and positioned the vibrator under her sinking down on it with a moan. She heard Kit's voice in her head “ _Now turn it on for me baby girl and then put your hands behind your back”_ She switched the vibrator on and put her arms behind her back grasping her wrists with her hands pretending to be tied. _Ride it baby, ride it for Daddy_ she heard Kit's voice in her head again. She rode the vibrator with abandon screaming into the room as she came. The next time they had sex, she had to bite her lip until it nearly bled to avoid calling him Daddy. She decided after that she needed to discuss it with him and see if he would be interested in pursuing this with her.

“Jess?” she heard him call a tinge of concern in his voice

“I'm coming” she called and then quieter “ _Daddy_ ” she giggled, grabbed the small bag and went to him downstairs.

He looked up when she sat next to him on the couch “Were you taking a nap honey?” he asked looking at her in his loving way

At 50 years old, Kit Harington had aged very well. His hair line had receded very little and his hair and beard were a sexy salt and pepper. He only colored them now if the role called for it. He had stayed in shape working out in their home gym on a daily basis. His eyes had crinkles around them when he smiled but his face was mostly wrinkle free. He carried himself with the distinguished air of a veteran of his business. But today he sat on their couch in grey sweatpants, and a white tshirt. His socked feet thrown up on the coffee table casually.

“No I was just putting away the things I bought” she answered

“You get anything good?” he asked her

“Well” she began suddenly fidgety “I did have something to show you”

He noticed her nervousness and put down the papers he was holding. His production company had begun to pursue theater productions and he was looking over some plays they were interested in. He took off his glasses and gave her his full attention “Ok” he said

Not really knowing how to begin she handed him the bag and decided to let the item do the talking. He took it with an amused grin and pulled out a pink leather collar. It was lined with pink fur and stamped along the front were the words Daddy's Girl. He blinked a few times and then looked at her “Jess? What?”

Throughout their marriage, they had a very good and adventurous sex life. There wasn't much they hadn't tried so she knew he was open minded. Still this was pretty different.

“I sort of started looking at things related to Daddy kink online awhile back and I really liked it. It's not what you might think. It really has nothing to do with age or anything paternal. It's more about domination and submission” she explained watching his eyes for a reaction.

Kit watched her face. It was flushed, her chest heaving slightly and he realized how turned on she was telling him about this. He felt a stir in his pants and cleared his throat

“So, you want me to put this on you?” he asked raising the collar in the air

“Well usually it takes time to earn a collar but I completely trust you. That doesn't have to be earned in our case. And I bought some other things. Some...restraints that I wanted to try too. If _you_ want to try all of this I mean” she said. She was so excited to tell him about it she forgot to make sure he was alright with it too.

He thought for moment sitting forward “So tell me what else you want. How you want this to go” his voice was low and husky

She could tell he was aroused and her heart began to beat faster “Well, I would call you Daddy and you call me your Baby Girl”

He nodded waiting for her to continue

“And I wear the collar. In fact I read that some people use the collar to know when things begin and when they end. Like when we stop and start being ourselves. I also bought some things for you to be able to tie my hands behind my back or to the bed even. And you control how things go. What we do. Even when I come. I can't do anything without your permission” she looked at him hopefully.

His cock gave a lurch and he shifted slightly. His sweatpants left no question what he thought of her ideas. He turned the collar over in his hands. It was basically role play but still keeping enough of himself in it for her.

“Do you want to do this right now then?” he asked

“I...oh god... yes please” she stammered

He took a moment to find the character and the mind set he needed to be in. “Okay, when I put this on you is when we begin. From that moment on you do what I say as I say. Do you understand that?”

She felt like she might faint right then and there. He was doing it! He was really doing it!! She forced herself to focus and leaned forward.

He unstrapped the collar and put it around her neck fastening it again “Is that comfortable Baby Girl?” he asked her

"Yes...Daddy” she answered obediently

He sat back on the couch a smile playing at his lips “Now I want you to stand up and undress for me but leave your panties on. Do it slowly”

She got up on weak legs and pulled her shirt slowly over her head. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor stepping out of it. Lastly she took off her bra and stood before him in just her panties.

He regarded her trying to control his impulse to grab her and take her then and there. He had to play the game “Come closer Baby Girl. Let Daddy see how wet he is making you”

She swallowed hard as her feet carried her forward until she was standing between his knees as he sat on the couch. He sat forward sucking in his breath as he reached out and ran a finger down the damp material between her legs. Licking his lips he pulled her panties aside and slid his fingers across her slick lips.

She gasped at his touch but forced herself to remain still waiting for instructions

“Oh yes you are so wet for me” he murmured “Take them off now”

She scrambled to slip her panties off. She was swaying slightly her legs wobbely

He looked up at her a moment and said in his normal tone of voice “Are you ok honey?”

It took her a second to realize he had asked her a question as himself “Oh, yes love thank you for doing this” she smiled at him tenderly

He returned her smile and then resumed the game. Placing his hand on her ass to steady her he slid his fingers inside her agonizingly slow.

“Ohhhh” she moaned throwing her head back leaning against the hand he used to steady her with.

He gave a wicked smirk and worked his fingers in and out of her. They had done a lot of things in their sex life but nothing was ever as hot as this. He felt like he might burst out of his pants like the Hulk or something! She was so beautiful. Like putty in his hands.

“That's it baby girl. Fuck Daddy's fingers. Go on do it now” he ordered with a growl.

With a whine she began to bend her knees pushing herself against his hand “Yes Daddy” she cried out “Oh fuck me harder please”

“That is up to you” he said

She increased her movements and rode his fingers with abandon. Oh this was so good! Her juices ran down his fingers and hand

He felt her body start to tense and when he felt like she was about to come he removed his hand. Fuck he didn't want to but he remembered what she said about him being in control of her orgasms.

“Ahhh!” she cried and was reaching for his hand before she had time to think about it.

He pulled it back from her. The look on her face caused him a pang of guilt but he brushed that aside “Not yet, baby girl, if you want to cum you have to earn it” He sat back on the couch finally freeing his aching cock “Come here and take care of Daddy. I need you” he fought hard to keep the moan out of voice and stay in control of himself and her as he plopped a pillow on the floor in front of him for her to kneel on.

She fell to her knees almost in worship “Yes my Daddy anything you want. I want to please you” she cried taking his cock in hand and bringing it to her mouth. She was lost now moving on instinct almost. He had brought her to that place she had read about and she was at her most vulnerable.

He frowned a little. Her voice had changed somehow and her eyes had a frenzied look that was so unlike her. For a moment he wondered if it had been a good idea to do this without doing any research on his part but it was too late now. He ran his hands gently through her hair as she moved up and down on his cock “Yes, yes baby girl that is so good” he said in a soothing tone “You take such good care of your Daddy don't you. Don't stop now. I am going to cum and then you....ARE” that last word came out in a cry. He usually had good stamina for his age but all of this was too much for him and he found himself pulsing into her mouth after just a few minutes. He grunted and groaned thrusting his hips just a bit through his orgasm.

When she had swallowed the last bit of him, she lay her head on his warm thigh. She was unplugged and waiting for instructions.

He lifted her head with his hands “Baby? Are you ok?”

She only blinked and nodded looking into his eyes

“Tell me what you want. What it is you need now?” he asked gently

“I need to cum” she whispered

The rush of heat that ran through his body was enough to raise his spent cock again “Come here then and lay down on the couch for me” he instructed

She did as she was told and he settled himself between her legs. His mouth watered a the sight of her so pink and ready. He ran his tongue between her swollen lips and she yelped at the contact. Wrapping his hands around her thighs to hold her still he flattened his tongue and continued to lick her bottom to top in slow wide strokes.

“Ohhh Daddy yes ohhhhh” she cried out her body writhing underneath him. She rose to the top so close to orgasm and then her body backed off over and over again until her every muscle stood tensed and taught. Her body twitched and her hips bucked.

She needed relief and he knew it. He drew her sensitive clit into his mouth and began to suck. That did it. Her hands clawed at the his arms and her feet moved up and down the couch cushions

“OHHH FUUUCCKKK!!!” She screamed her entire body shook and shuddered as her release finally washed over her.

His mouth was flooded with her sweet wetness. He continued to lap at her gently bringing her down. Her hips twitched and jumped as aftershocks ran through her. Once she lay still he raised his head. She was sobbing.

“Oh love” he whispered and moved to take her in his arms “It's ok Jess” he stroked her hair for a few minutes. She nuzzled into his neck and when she looked up at him he could see _her_ in her eyes again.

“Make love to me now Kit. As you” she asked a bit shaken

He helped her upstairs to the bedroom and lay beside her on their bed. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her slowly as he removed her collar. They kissed for a long time. He trailed his lips along her jawline and neck moving across her collar bones making his way between her breasts. She arched her back with a gasp as he pulled her hardened nipple into his warm mouth. Her hands roamed up and down his muscular back and shoulders. When he felt she was ready he moved his body on top hers and grasping his aching cock slid himself inside her warm entrance. They moved together slowly eyes locked on each other. Kissing occasionally moaning into each others mouths. This was their way. They both came quietly this time. No screaming just an increase in movement and soft grunts and moans

He collapsed on top of her. It had been along time since he came twice in one session. She could feel his heart pounding through is chest and had a moment of concern. He was in excellent shape but he was still fifty “Are you ok baby?” she asked him

He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms “Yes love. I am just perfect” he said although he was still panting.

She snuggled into him “Thank you so much for doing this. It was just amazing”

“I got a little worried for a minute” he confessed “You kind of zoned out on me. I wasn't really prepared for that”

“That just means you did a good job as a Daddy” she said “Did you enjoy it though?'

He chuckled kissing her hair “What do you think? When I was the last time I came twice? Maybe next time we can try the restraints you said you bought”

“Oooh yes can we?” she said excitedly

“We can do whatever you want Baby Girl but right now this Daddy needs a nap” he lay his head back and closed his eyes.

She watched him for a moment before laying her head on his chest and drifting off herself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
